Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Fairy Tail - Sky Labyrinth (Script)
Scenes Where's Jack?! * Natsu: Where’s Jack? * Lucy: What are you talking about? He’s right her-! * (They notice that Jack... was gone) * Lucy: Huh?! * Riley: What the..?! * Gray: Where did he go? * Lucy: He was right here! * Riley: Jack? Where are you bro? * Elfman: Did he sneak out? In the middle of this? * Natsu: Why he would do that? Um...!! * Lucy: Wait, don’t tell me...? * Erza: He wouldn’t...! * Gray: You gotta be kidding me! * Riley: *Grows “angryly" , screaming in the air*...!!!!!! THAT LITTLE IDIOOOOOOTTTT!!!!! Jack's Stubbornness * Lisanna: What's that sound? * Happy: Is someone following us? * (The sound keeps increasing) * Happy: He's coming. * Lisanna: Be careful. * (Appears a shadow, a familiar one which is...) * Jack: *Looks annoyed at Happy and Lisanna* Stop looking at me that way. It’s annoying. * Lisanna & Happy: *Look suprised* Jack?! * Jack: Suprised? Yeah, I know. * Happy: What are you doing here? You should be that challange. * Jack: Yeah? I changed my mind. In matter of fact, I’m just a special member of the team so... * Lisanna: How you get here so fast? * Jack: It’s because I’m a Saiyan, remember? Saiyans are fast so. * Lisanna: No, why ARE you here for? * Jack: What do you think? I'll help you looking for Wendy and Carla. * Happy: But what about the-? * Jack: I don’t care about that stupid game! All I want to do is find Wendy safe and sound, that’s all. After this is over, I'll join the next games, even being a stupid special member. Right now, I will help you guys find her. That’s my choice, I won’t change my mind. * (Happy and Lisanna were admired by Jack’s words) * Lisanna: Wow! You do have some feelings for Wendy, don’t you? * Jack: What? *His face turns red, looks away* What are you talking about? No, I don’t. * Lisanna: Yes you do. * Jack: *Crosses his arms* No, I do not! * Lisanna: Then why are you blushing? * Jack: *Blushes in red, not looking at Lisanna and Happy* I’m blushing because you made me blush! * Happy: He loooooooves her~! * Jack: *Turns at Happy, embarassent* DON’T USE THAT PHRASE ON ME! * Lisanna: Jack, if you do like her, just tell us the truth. * Jack: *Full brushes* ...!!!!!! WHATEVER, LET’S LOOK FOR HER!! *Walks away* * Lisanna: He definitely likes her. * Happy: Aye. * Jack: *Grumples to himself, while blushes* * Warren: *Uses telepathy* Is everything okay? * Lisanna: *Uses telepathy on Warren* More or less. Apparently, Jack just shown up and he's with us to find Wendy. * Warren: Wait how did he...? * Lisanna: It's a long story. Right now, we have to focus. * (Meanwhile with Scott) * Scott: *Uses telepathy on Warren* Wait, did you said Jack is with Happy and Lisanna? * Warren: *Uses telepathy on Scott* Yeah, things got complicated now. * Lydia: What the hell is he doing? Does he wants to get himself in trouble? What about the tournament? * Stiles: I knew it he couldn't take it to find his girlfriend. * Malia: If isn't it love, I don't know what it is. * Kira: *Dubbed as Megara* People always do crazy things, when they're in love. * Ryo: *Blushes all the sudden* ...... * Chris: Is something wrong? * Ryo: Uh... no father. It's nothing. * Chris: *Smiles* It's Riley, right? * Ryo: Um.... I'm just worried about Wendy and Carla. I hope they're okay. * Chris: We're going to find them. Palace * Guard #2: Stop right there. * Guard #1: Where do you think you're going? . * * * Guard #1: Any other descriptions? * Lisanna: I... * Jack: A petite girl with fair skin, dark blue with twintail, brown eyes like my hair color, around my age but small, very cute and gentile, but shy. * Lisanna and Happy: Uhhhh..... * * Guard: Don't go any further than the castle courtyard. * Happy: We won't. Thanks guys. * Happy and Lisanna: *Stares at Jack* * Jack: *Crosses his arms* No comments. * Warren: Are you kidding me? I can't believe Search Continues * (With Jack and Happy) * Jack: *Grumbles* Damm it! We can’t find her anywhere like this!! * Happy: Calm down, we have to try. We’re not give up. * Jack: Hmph, like hell I would! * Happy: Have you sensed their energy? * Jack: I did so many times, it doesn’t do anything. It’s suppose to work but I can’t. I don’t know why. * Happy: You have to try. Can you do it one more time? * Jack: Maybe. Okay.... *Expires, closes his eyes, to focus* * (Jack uses his ki sense to search for Wendy’s energy) * Jack: ........ * Happy: Anything? * Jack: *Grunts* ........!!! * Happy: What about now? * Jack: Happy, I can’t do it if you don’t shup up. * Happy: Sorry. * Jack: *Tries it again, with his eyes closed using ki sense* * (Four minutes later....) * Jack: *Gasps, opening his eyes* ....!!!! * Happy: What’s wrong? * Jack: I think I know where she is. Come on. An Unfortunate Place * Mato: No. More like 8th place. You're just barely qualified. * Team Fairy Tail: *Shocked faces* Eh...? 8th place?! * Riley: OH COME ON!!!!! We Found Something * Lisanna: Happy, Jack, is there something wrong? * Happy: Look, we found this. * (They found Wendy’s bag on the floor) * * Jack: I was sensing her energy and I only found this. * * (Jack starts to run on the right direction) * Lisanna: Jack, wait! * * (A little creature spys on them) * * Lisanna: It's hard to tell, they're uncounscious. Would you please send help as fast as possible? * (While it happens, Jack looks at the scene, in shock and confuse) * Happy: Wake up Carla. It’s me Happy. You know, the one you call me Tomcat. * Lisanna: She doesn’t seem injured. That's good. I barely sense any magic power on her. * Happy: Yes, same with Carla. Isn’t there anything we can do? * Jack: *Thinks himself while stares at the scene, gasping all the sudden, with flashbacks Jack trying to sense Wendy and Carla’s energy* ....!!!! Of course! That is why I didn’t sensed anything right away. I don’t feel nothing on her. I can’t feel nothing on them...! What happened to her...? * (Wendy opens her eyes) * Jack: *Notices it* ...!!! * Lisanna: She’s awake. * Happy: Maybe she’ll be able to tell us what happened. * * * Jack: *Grunts in angry*.....!!!!! *Thinks himself, clencing his fists* Who did this to her? And why? To be continued - Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Fairy Tail - New Guild